Breathe
by fireblazie
Summary: Sano gives Megumi an unexpected Christmas present. MAJOR fluff. You have been warned.


****

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin... or "Breathe" by Michelle Branch...

Breathe - Sano gives Megumi an unexpected Christmas present. Major fluff. You have been warned.

"**_I've been driving for an hour_**

Just talking to the rain" 

****

The snow relentlessly poured down on the unsturdy roof of the clinic. Takani Megumi stared outside, eyes searching.

Nothing. No sign of him.

Her insides squirmed uncomfortably. Who was she to care whether he showed up or not? Anyway, she should be glad he hadn't shown up for some time now. As a doctor, she didn't want to see him come back to her constantly, bruised, broken, and bleeding. But as a woman...

"Megumi-neechan!" Ayame's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked down. Ayame was pulling on her kimono.

"Hai, Ayame-chan?"

Ayame's eyes were bright. "Can we go play out in the snow?"

"Play out in the snow!" Suzume echoed, jumping up and down.

"Ah..." Megumi searched for Gensai-sensei. When she didn't find him, she looked back out at the snow. It was falling pretty hard. She shook her head. "Iie...it's too cold out."

"Aw!!" Both Suzume and Ayame pouted.

"But you two can help me make some ohagi," she added, watching as their faces lit up. They bounded for the kitchen.

She glanced out the window one more time. 

Still no sign of him.

She shook her head as she walked to the kitchen. No. No. N-O. No way was she going to start thinking of him like that, not now. Anyway, she loved Kenshin. That was how it had always been. Always...

Until recently.

Her cheeks flamed. No! She couldn't let herself think like that. She needed to clear her head. She couldn't start to think of him..._that_ way. It would never work out, never. It wouldn't. It _couldn't_.

**_"You say I've been driving you crazy_**

And it's keeping you away" 

They fought and bickered over the pettiest little things...stupid, unimportant things. And although she would never admit it out loud...

_You like it._

Admit it.

You like fighting with him.

People often mistook them for a couple, an old married one. Truthfully, she couldn't argue. They acted like it most of the time, the way they fought. But it wasn't like they really _were_ a couple...

"Megumi-neechan?" Suzume was now tugging on her kimono.

She threw her an apologetic smile. "Gomen ne, Suzume-chan. I guess I can't think straight..."

"It's okay, Megumi-neechan!" Suzume held out the sticky rice. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we start to..."

Insistent knocking on the door interrupted her. 

"Who could that be..." Megumi wondered.

"Oi, onna-sensei! You in there?"

Her eyes instinctively narrowed. It could only be one person...

"Kitsune!!" More knocking. "It's snowing like hell out here, in case you haven't noticed! You wouldn't want me to catch pneu--pen--pna--whatever it is!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. Same as always...

She strode over to the door, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Darn it, tori-atama--" She stopped.

Sanosuke was dripping wet, and his lips were turning blue. His normally tanned face was pale, but he was still grinning that crazy, childlike grin at Megumi.

"Well?" he finally said. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Megumi regained her composure. "Baka! Get in here!" And she grabbed him by the wrist and proceeded to drag him inside. She shut the door, then turned on the ex-kenkaya angrily.

"Baka tori-atama!" she yelled angrily. "What did you think you were doing out there with all that snow?!"

Sanosuke chose to ignore her words. "Got a towel?"

Megumi stomped to the supply room; she knew he needed a towel. Taking a hot towel from a basin of hot water, she walked back out, hearing sounds of laughter.

"Sano-niichan!" Ayame and Suzume were climbing on him, laughing and screaming.

"Be careful, you little monkeys," Sano warned. "If you fall and break something the kitsune-onna's gonna kick my--"

Megumi chose that moment to throw the towel at his face.

Of course, it didn't faze him one bit.

"Arigatou!" He grinned at her. He signaled for Suzume and Ayame to get off him and began to dry his hair roughly with the towel, and when he was done, he threw it down and grinned at her.

"So, uh...can I spend the night over here? I'm in no condition to walk all the way back to the row house in this weather, you know..."

Megumi clenched her teeth. It was during times like this that she truly hated being a doctor. She saw Sanosuke grinning at her out of the corner of her eye. She knew that he knew that she couldn't throw him out. Being a doctor, that was her job. To try and heal people, not make their condition worse...

"Come on, Megumi-neechan!" Suzume and Ayame looked up at her, eyes pleading. "Let him stay,onegai!"

"What's this?" Gensai-sensei walked in. "Ah, Sagara-san!"

"Hey, Gensai-sensei," Sano greeted. "I was just asking the onna-sensei if I could stay for the night..."

A knowing smile spread over the elderly doctor's face. "Well, that'll be Megumi-chan's decision."

_Can I really handle being with him at the clinic for the whole night?_

It's not like anything will happen...

She bit her lip. "Hai...you can stay."

"**_'So just give me one good reason_**

Tell me why I should stay" 

Night had fallen. Gone was the gray cloudy skies. It had been replaced with a darker sky, a half-moon, and tiny, sparkling stars.

And underneath this sky, Megumi lay awake, thinking.

About him.

She didn't know why, but she just found that she could not fall asleep. Not with the knowledge that he was lying in the next room.

_But I shouldn't care..._

Really, I shouldn't!!

...but I do...

She remembered a conversation she had had with him just last week. A smile briefly crossed her face.

_They sat mere inches apart from each other. Megumi focused her attention on his hands._

"You know what day it will be next week?" Sano asked her.

She frowned. "...no..."

"The twenty-fifth of December, kitsune. Ring a bell?"

She thought, long and hard, feeling frustrated when she couldn't come up with anything. After all, it wasn't everyday Sagara Sanosuke knew something she didn't. "No," she finally said. "I don't."

He grinned at her. "It's going to be Christmas."

Megumi briefly looked up from her work. "Christmas?" she echoed faintly. "A Western holiday?"

He nodded. "Yep. Heard about it from the guys downtown. Apparently, it's a Christian holiday."

"But..."

"We give gifts to each other," Sanosuke went on. "And we spend the day with the ones we love. And everybody's happy."

Megumi took this in. "Well...that's nice..." She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to bandage Sanosuke's hands. Out of curiousity she then turned to face him and asked, "Who are you going to spend it with?"

His forehead creased as he thought about it. "I don't know," he finally answered. Then, with a joking grin, "Maybe you."

The roll of gauze clattered to the floor. "Huh?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." Another grin. He surveyed his newly bandaged hand. "Hey, thanks, onna-sensei."

Presently, Megumi blinked.

Tomorrow...

Would be...

_Tomorrow's Christmas..._

And the tori-atama's going to be here...with me?

Her cheeks grew hot. What was she thinking of now?!

But...he had said, hadn't he...

_"...we spend the day with the ones we love..."_

Megumi shook her head forcefully. She was not going to start thinking this way! 

She clamped her eyes shut, and went to sleep.

**_" 'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment _**

In saying things we never meant to say" 

"Good morning, kitsune," Sano casually glanced up at her as she entered.

"Megumi-neechan, ohayo!" Ayame and Suzume leapt at her, smiling.

"Ohayo," she greeted them. Then, remembering why Sano was there in the first place, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied, wolfing down his breakfast. "Gensai-sensei gave me some medicine. And you helped, too.." he added as an afterthought.

She surveyed his face. It was still slightly pale. As Ayame and Suzume detached themselves from her, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

**_And I take it just a little bit_**

I hold my breath and count to ten

I've been waiting for a chance to let you in" 

"It's hot," she said bluntly.

"Ah..really?" Sano tried to look innocent.

"Yes."

They stayed that way, Megumi glaring down at him, and him trying, and failing to look innocent.

Gensai-sensei yawned loudly, stretching his arms. He stopped when he saw the stare-down. "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Feel his forehead," Megumi stated.

Gensai-sensei complied. "Hm." He clicked his tongue. "It doesn't look like you'll be going out today, Sagara-san."

"Hah." Megumi gave him a knowing look.

"Megumi-chan, I'll be going out today for an errand."

Megumi nodded. "Hai."

"**_If I just breathe_**

Let it fill the space between

I'll know everytng is alright.." 

Sano stretched out on the futon. Megumi glared at him.

"Oi, oi, don't you know it's impolite to stare? Even if you can't help it," he added slyly.

For a split second, her face flamed. "You need your medicine," she said promptly, enjoying the look on his face.

"Onna, you can't be serious..."

"I'm very serious, tori-atama."

"But....that medicine's torture!" He clasped his hands together. "Please, onna, please!"

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. She disappeared for a moment, then reappeared, a packet of medicine in her hand.

"Kitsune..." Sano said warningly.

"Tori-atama, you came here willingly. This is a doctor's clinic, in case you haven't noticed. You can't expect to show up here, sick, without taking medicine."

"But.."

"You're sick. You're burning up!"

"But...that crap makes me sleep! And it tastes like--"

"Shush." Megumi jerked her head towards Ayame and Suzume, who were watching the scene with large, childish eyes. "Litttle ears."

"Ah.." Sano sat up helplessly.

Megumi sat down next to him, beginning to mix the medicine. When she was finished, she held out the bowl to him.

"Drink."

"No."

"God, tori-atama, you're acting like a five-year-old!"

"You're not going to make me drink that crap! It make me sleep!"

"So I've heard," Megumi commented dryly. She turned to Ayame and Suzume. "Come on, you two. I need some help."  


**_"Breathe_**

Every little piece of me

You'll see

Everything is all right

If I just breathe" 

Ayame and Suzume sat on his arms. Megumi knew he could have thrown them off at any moment, but he wouldn't, for fear of hurting them. He was trapped.

And down went the medicine, right down his mouth. He choked, coughing. Ayame and Suzume got up.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Megumi asked, taking the empty bowl and placing it in the sink, reminding herself to wash it later.

"It was."

"Feeling sleepy?"

Sano yawned. "Yes, dammit..."

"Uh--" Megumi shook her head, showing Ayame and Suzume were listening.

"Ah, gomen.."

"Anyway, you can spend your nap-time with Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan," Megumi went on.

There was no answer.

When she turned back, she found Sano slumped over, his breathing slow and even. Ayame and Suzume giggled.

"Don't worry, Megumi-neechan, we'll take care of him!" Suzume said.

Megumi smiled. "Of course you will..."

"**_Well it's all so overrated_**

In not saying how you feel" 

_He looks..._

...so different...

Megumi couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Sano was lying across the futon, Ayame and Suzume sprawled beside him. All three of them were asleep.

_Despite the way he acts..._

He would make a pretty good father..

Her eyes focused on Sano. His jacket was falling off one shoulder, exposing his chest and the bandages that wrapped around his stomach. His bandana was coming loose. Her face heated up.

_Oh, God, no...please, no..._

Okay, so there had been some physical attraction in the past. She couldn't help it; he was good-looking, _and_ built... His clothes didn't exactly hide that last fact, either..

But that had been the extent of it. Just mere physical attraction...

But now...

It was different...

_An angel. That's what he looks like.._

Her thoughts were surprising her. So he did look peaceful, he did look angelic...

_What am I feeling?!_

"Dammit," she mumbled. She needed to get away...

So that's what she did. She denied it vehemently, and went to the kitchen to make some ohagi for an afternoon snack.

**_"So you end up watching chances fade_**

And wondering what's real" 

She mashed at the rice until it was fine and sticky. Rolling it with her hands into a ball.

_Love._

The rice ball was thrown at the white cloth. She grabbed another handful of rice.

_That's what it is._

Ten rice balls were now lined up neatly on the cloth. With a wry smile, she admitted to herself that it wasn't going be enough.

_Idiot tori-atama..._

Her work was done. Twenty-two ohagi were made. With a sigh, she wrapped it in the cloth and sat down.

_No... it couldn't be..._

If it was, I would've known it a long time ago...

...love doesn't just happen in a split-second...

...does it?

"Hey... can I have some ohagi?"

She jumped, then turned. Sanosuke was standing at the doorway.

**_"And I give you just a little time_**

I wonder if you realize

I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes" 

"Sure," she answered quietly. Then, with a teasing grin, she added, "Just leave some for the two little girls."

He laughed, then bit into an ohagi. "It tastes good."

"Arigatou." Megumi felt strange... It was surely one of those few times when they weren't at each other's throats.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Ne, remember when I was here last week?" he asked.

_Christmas...that's right..._

She nodded. "Hai."

"Today's Christmas, did you know?" he said, reaching for another ohagi.

She bit her lip. "Hai, I know."

"Anyway..." Sanosuke trailed off, holding the ohagi with one hand and scratching his head with the other, "I tried to get you a gift."

Her heart fluttered. "Hontou ni?"

"Aa." He popped the last of the ohagi into his mouth. "Demo...I couldn't find one."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped, but what had she expected? Trying to regain her kitsune-ness, she grinned. "Ne, I could've figured that out."

"Gomen. I tried, though."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I didn't get you anything, either..."

He smiled. "But you let me spend Christmas Day with you. That's a good enough present for me..."

Her face flushed.

_What...What is he getting at?_

**_"If I just breathe_**

Let it fill the space between 

I'll know everything is alright" 

She said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

"l feel better," he admitted. "After taking that medicine..."

She laughed. "That's why you should always listen to doctors."

"Aa, that's a lesson learned." Sano turned and stretched. "You know what..." he said slowly, turning back to face her. There was a glint in his eye.

Megumi grew wary. "What?"

"I think I've come up with a present for you."

**_"Breathe_**

Every little piece of me

You'll see

Everything is alright

If I just breathe" 

"What?" Megumi repeated. She didn't like that glint in his eye. It was always followed by something she never liked...

"Close your eyes."

"What?!" Megumi repeated, more loudly this time. "Tori-atama, what are you getting at?"

"Kitsune..." Sano sighed exasperatedly. "Just listen to me. Come on. Please."

She searched his face for any sign of what he was going to do. She found none.

She finally relented, and closed her eyes.

**_ "So I whisper in the dark_**

Hoping you'll hear me

Do you hear me?" 

Time had passed, and still nothing had happened. "Tori-atama?" she asked, growing irritable. "What--"

Her words were cut off.

By...

his...

lips...

_What the hell is he doing?_

Already, she knew.

He was kissing her.

Different options flew through her mind. She could pull away, she could slap him, she could kick him out of the house, she could scream and yell at him and never forgive him...

But she did none of those.

She kissed him back.

**_ "If I just breathe_**

Let it fill the space between 

I'll know everything is alright" 

They pulled away, Megumi's face a mixture of shock, anger, and embarrassment. Sano seemed to sense this and held up his hands defensively.

"Kitsune?"

She looked up at him. "What...?"

"Are you...erm, angry?"

She stopped to think. Was she angry? Well, yes... there were some traces of anger in her heart...

She glared at him. "Of course I am! That was a stolen kiss, Sagara Sanosuke!"

"Ah.." A teasing grin formed on his lips. "But if I remember correctly, you kissed back."

Her face flamed. "What?!"

"You did, you did."

_Argh...I am not about to stand here and argue over whether I kissed back or not..._

...because I know I did...

**_"Breathe_**

Every little piece of me

You'll see

Everything is alright

If I just breathe" 

There was an uneasy silence. Megumi bit her lip.

_What now?_

"Ne, tori-atama..." she spoke up softly.

Sanosuke smiled at her, his classic tori-atama smile.

"What's that smile on your face for?" she asked irritably, not exactly happy at the fact that this rooster-head had stolen a kiss from her.

He continued to smile, and when she tried to storm out of the kitchen, he pulled on her wrist.

"Didn't that taste a little bit like ohagi to you?"

Megumi blinked, digesting this new piece of information. When she felt his grip loosen on her wrist, she turned around to make a comeback only to find him gobbling up the rest of the ohagi.

She couldn't help it; she had to laugh.

"Baka tori-atama...."

The only reply was a sheepish grin.

**_"Everything is alright if I just breathe_**

I've been driving for an hour

Just talking to the rain" 

She supposed it was out of pure fate and luck that her hand happened to brush against his forehead.

"Tori-atama, your head is still hot!"

"Really?" Sanosuke blinked innocently at her.

Megumi glared furiously at him. It was the glare that clearly told you _not_ to mess with her. Ever.

"Oi, kitsune?"

She pointed to where Ayame and Suzume were still taking a nap. "Rest."

"Aw, but kitsune--"

Her hands flew to her hips, and her glare grew firmer. "Now."

Sanosuke sighed, and reluctantly laid down beside the two young girls.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Tori-atama..."

"Okay, okay..."

Megumi began to walk out, shaking her head just like a parent would. "You're the only one I know who would ever do something like this. Honestly, if you had gone to sleep and rested a bit more, you would've been fine already!"

A short laugh came out of his mouth. "But then I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Megumi stopped. She shook her head again, and continued to walk out.

"Merry Christmas, kitsune!" He said in a voice that was a bit too sugary and sweet.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You still have to rest."

"Aw...."

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked back to find him with his eyes closed, looking peaceful and angelic, if not a little bit annoyed. 

_Baka tori-atama...._

You stupid little rooster-head...

She proceeded to walk out of the room.

__

Merry Christmas.

**~ OWARI ~ THE END**

A/N~ Merry Christmas, all you Sano+Megu fans! ^.^ (Looking back, this is extremely fluffy. Eh. I guess that's a good thing?)


End file.
